In devices that are deployed from high speed which require slowing by parachute, such as missile countermeasures or the parachutes of race cares, known systems for deploying such parachutes employ pyrotechnic devices to time and deploy parachute at a desired time.
Such systems pose health and safety hazards to workers and users as they are charged with explosive and potentially toxic material. Such devices are also prone to failure due to limited long storage before deployment, battery failure or voltage drop preventing firing of the pyrotechnic.
What is needed, therefore, are shelf stable techniques for releasing parachutes and similar devices at desired times.